


Animal

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bing Challenge, Cat Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Implied animal abuse, M/M, Mini Big Bang Challenge, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Transformation, Word prompt, implied GrimmIchi, mentions of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Grimmjow would have to remember never to agree to anything that spewed from Urahara's mouth in the future. Or at the very least, hit the man for asking anything other than the usual recovery and delivery missions at least.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: GrimmIchi Bing - Mini Collection, Grimmichi Cat Furry Revolution





	Animal

That was literally the _last time_ he was going to trust Urahara for _anything_.

Motherfucker could rot in Hell, as far as he was concerned. 

Grimmjow hissed -literally hissed- and glared at his reflection in the puddle.

Fucking stupid Urahara trying experimental shit on him. Something he did had changed the arrancar into a _house cat._ If he could speak, Grimmjow would have been swearing up a storm and threatening to kill Kisuke, but as things currently stood the most he could do (and did with _great_ satisfaction) was attack the man with his claws.

Another angry hiss left Grimmjow’s mouth and he snarled at the shop. It was like being an adjuchas again, but three times smaller.

Instead of lingering in the area like he should have in case whatever was done to him wore off, Grimmjow began to wander. Nothing better to do now that he had little to no goddamn power.

A house cat. Not even some kind of dog breed. Hell, not even a big cat like a lion or jaguar! A stupid _house cat._ Grimmjow was going to shit in Urahara’s bed when he had the chance. He didn’t care where he went, as long as it wasn’t anywhere near the shop or else he was going to blow it up with a cero when he finally changed back.

He dodged too many hands trying to grab him and even managed to scratch several people who did pick him up and try to pet.

Grimmjow managed to find an alley he could hide in, taking shelter in a rather beaten up box. He hissed when footsteps sounded from outside, unwilling to move. At least until the box moved.

“Hey, check it out! A stray cat!” It was a kid around Jinta and Ururu’s age, with a shitty dye job and no self preservation as he pulled Grimmjow from the box by the scruff of his neck. 

“Man, just leave that piece of shit alone,” Another piped up, clearly bored. “I wanna go to the arcade and play Silent Hill!”

“Tch. Fuck Silent Hill, Inei. That cat looks like it’s been through the wringer. Think it has a family?”

Someone else laughed. “Nope, it doesn’t even have a collar! No one is going to miss it, Mosu. It’s just a stupid lost animal now.”

A dangerous smirk had Grimmjow hissing, struggling and spitting to be free of the grip on his neck as soon as the implication behind it sunk in. “Nah, I got a better idea. Let’s go to the river and drown this rat.”

Cheers sounded around them, the rest of the teens clearly thrilled with the idea. He really hoped he could give this stupid turd rabies because in all honesty dying as a cat really sounded like bad karma.

Not that he believed in it or anything, but if he lived then Grimmjow would at least try to cut on challenging Kurosaki to a fight every day. Every other day, perhaps. Maybe once a week if he survived.

“What did you just say?”

Everyone froze, Grimmjow falling silent as he watched the alley spin, eyes on the street now instead of his soon to be hero. Someone sucked in a shocked breath before speaking. “Dude! We gotta bolt, I know this guy!”

Grimmjow might have had dulled senses but he could still smell the hesitancy and fear coming off of the younger men. “Ha, like I’m scared of some old man! What’re you gonna do grandpa, spank me?”

“No, he won’t. But if you don’t leave that cat alone, we’re sure as hell going to kick your ass!” The speaker was female but one he didn’t recognize.

“Dude! That’s Arisawa _and_ Kurosaki! We gotta leave, now!” The others scattered out the alley past their companion, abandoning him to none other than Kurosaki fucking Ichigo and some stupid human. Well, shit.

Ichigo cracked his neck, then his knuckles before taking a short step forward. “You wanna give me the cat or do you want to go at it?”

Before he knew it, Grimmjow was flying through the air and caught in a gentle grip while the kid that had him was shouting about Kurosaki being an asshole.

“Stupid kids. You would think they’d learn not to do that kinda thing, Ichigo.” 

Ichigo cradled him properly and began scratching under his chin, a purr rumbling out of his tiny body. Oh, _oh,_ that felt _amazing._ Blue eyes shut in bliss, ears forward with a slight backwards tilt.

A scoff. “Yeah, well, kids are assholes. Look, I’m going to bring this poor guy home and take him to the shelter tomorrow or something. He looks like he needs a nice place to sleep instead of outside.”

They parted with little words, Ichigo humming softly as he walked. “You’re a ragdoll, aren’t you? Yuzu’s going to fall in love with you as soon as I walk in the door.” 

Kurosaki could call him Daisy and Grimmjow wouldn’t give a single fuck. Just so long as he kept _touching_.

Ichigo arrived home and announced his return, Yuzu already darting to the door with her ladle in hand to chastise him for being late. Instead, her eyes fell on the cat in his arms and Ichigo hid his smirk as she fawned over it. “Is it okay if I have dinner in my room tonight? I want to take care of this cat.”

“I’ll bring up an extra plate, Ichigo. Go get settled.” Permission granted, Ichigo dropped the cat in his room and came out of the shower to find two plates and a stubby legged cat trying to get onto his desk to eat the sashimi Yuzu left.

“Easy, buddy. Let me give you a hand.” Ichigo scooped Grimmjow up and allowed him on the desk. Dinner was silent between them, Ichigo finally settling into bed with Grimmjow on his chest when finished.

Grimmjow smacked the young man with a paw, blinking. "Oh, you're needy aren't you? Should just call you Grimmjow considering you're just as needy as he is." 

Ichigo sighed, looking out his window at the darkened sky. "They said it was going to rain tonight, so I'm glad I brought you home. But... I just wish Grimm was around today. A good fight would help get me back to normal probably." 

_You're telling me, asshole._ Grimmjow thought, standing on the shinigami's chest and kneading his shirt until he felt comfortable enough to lay down again. The melancholy lingered in the air, even after Ichigo fell asleep to the combined noise of rain battering against the window and Grimmjow's constant purring.

It was probably one of the best sleeps either of them had in awhile.

* * *

" _Please_ don't stab me. I'd really love it if I could actually have a clean set of bed sheets for more than three days."

Blue eyes snapped open at the voice, Grimmjow jerking back to stare at Ichigo in shock. "Yeah, good morning to you, too. Nice cat ears, by the way."

The arrancar tried to reach up to touch the ears in question but had his hand smacked away and was quickly made to purr as Ichigo scratched the flickering cat ear atop his scalp. "Urahara, right?"

Grimmjow only groaned in answer, nuzzling his cheek against Ichigo's chest. "Yeah, you don't really have to say anything else. Only he would be able to turn you into a cat with little to no issue."

Side effects be damned, because if this was going to be his day then Grimmjow would gladly stay here on Kurosaki's chest and let him keep massaging the car ears on his head. Fuck killing Urahara, it could wait for a while. "Probably have a ration of shit to say, don't you?"

"If you don't keep scratching my fuckin' head I really _will_ stab you, Kurosaki." He growled, cracking open an eye to glare at his fighting companion. He felt the silent laughter and groaned happily when the ears on his head were scratched again.

If Ichigo was pinned to his bed by the sleepy Grimmjow, he wasn't going to complain. And if Grimmjow enjoyed having his temporary ears scratched, then perhaps texting Urahara back could wait a while longer as well.

**Author's Note:**

> GrimmIchi 2k21 Bing Prompt was Animal and this _literally_ was the first thing that came to mind. I'm sorry. ^^;
> 
> Uh, ragdoll cats are too cute and I just. Love them okay? They're so smol & cute. And just. *shakes fist* Adorable.
> 
> ALSO UH PLEASE HAVE A LINK TO THE DISCORD HOSTING THE BIG BANG: [GrimmIchi Joy](https://discord.gg/Cn88CVGNg7) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE When you join make sure to get some roles **AT ONCE** as your membership will only be _temporary_! When you disconnect from discord, you'll be kicked from the server and I really would love to scream with you guys!


End file.
